Rien que Nous Deux
by WhySerious
Summary: Une conférence ennuyante, plongée dans l'obscurité... Et si Jane venait à rendre celle-ci plus intéressante?
1. Chapter 1

Il régnait un silence de maître dans la salle de conférence, pourtant emplit d'agents du CBI. Pour cause, Higtower venait de commencer la réunion à laquelle elle avait convoquée tout le monde.

Toutes les chaises étaient prises, plusieurs agents avaient dû se contenter de rester debout de part et d'autres de la pièce. C'était le cas de Teresa Lisbon, qui avait choisit l'angle du fond, le coin le plus reculé de la salle.

Celle-ci soupira lorsque la directrice évoqua le sujet de la réunion, un rappel des règles et consignes à respecter au sein du CBI. C'était donc pour ca qu'elle leur faisait perdre leur temps ? Comme si elle ne les connaissaient pas déjà, les règles. Et pour cause, elle et son consultant en avaient enfreint la plupart…

En parlant de consultant, la brunette parcourue l'assemblée du regard dans l'espoir de le trouver, en vain. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

Cette réunion aurait été nettement plus intéressante avec lui à ses côtés. Cette pensée se renforça d'ailleurs lorsqu'on éteignit les lumières, Madeleine voulant faire défiler un diaporama.

Pendant que la voix autoritaire de sa supérieure forçait l'attention de la salle, la brunette se mit à repenser à ces dernières semaines et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et dire que c'est à des larmes versées que la jeune femme devait son bonheur récent.

Une enquête difficile, bien trop difficile pour certains, faisant remonter de douloureuses pensées à la surface. Lisbon se souvint de l'étrange impression qu'elle avait eu ce soir là, en grimpant les marches qui menaient au grenier du CBI. Et pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle ne le quitterait qu'au petit matin.

Ce soir-là, l'agent avait surpris Jane assis sur ce qui lui servait de lit, fixant avec ses yeux humides son alliance qu'il faisait tourner lentement autour de son annulaire. Il avait planté son regard dans le sien, à la fois honteux d'être vu dans cet état mais la suppliant de ne pas partir. Deux pensées contradictoires, comme cela avait toujours été avec lui. Aucuns mots ne semblaient être adaptés à la situation, alors la jeune femme avait gardée le silence et était allée s'asseoir près de lui, lui prenant timidement la main qu'il s'acharnait à fixer avant son arrivée.

C'est naturellement qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, comme s'ils avaient fait ca toute leur vie, comme si leurs lèvres étaient destinées à se réconforter.

Mais le lendemain matin, Teresa avait fuie avant que le consultant ne se réveille, culpabilisant de n'avoir su être forte et de cette impression d'avoir profiter du veuf durant un moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, le soir même, Jane était venu frappé à sa porte.

Se sentant soudain dériver, la brunette essaya de se concentrer sur le discours de la Directrice.

Alors qu'elle reprenait tout juste le fil de la réunion, Lisbon sentit une présence se faufiler derrière elle. Trop près d'elle. Mais cette odeur, cette chaleur, elle la reconnue immédiatement et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir, _murmura-t-elle sans se retourner_.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher encore, jusqu'à sentir son souffle le long de sa joue. Même si cette position pouvait paraître suspecte, l'obscurité, le coin reculé et les agents devant eux les rendaient quasiment invisibles.

- Je ne voulais pas, _souffla-t-il_. Mais j'ai entendue Madeleine demander à ce qu'on installe le vidéo projecteur. Je me suis dit qu'un moment dans l'obscurité avec toi pourrait finalement s'avérer intéressant…

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa tempe.

- J'essaie de suivre le discours d'Hightower je te signale

- Menteuse, _souffla-t-il_.

Ce souffle, le long de sa nuque, lui provoqua un frisson de plaisir. Son corps réagissait plus vivement en sa présence depuis quelques temps, et cela amusait énormément le mentaliste qui ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- C'est la vérité, j'essayais de suivre jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives. Fauteur de troubles…

La brunette sentit les lèvres du consultant caresser sa tempe, celles-ci étirées en un sourire moqueur.

- Souhaites tu que je reparte, pour que tu puisses te concentrer à nouveau ?

- Non !

Dans l'élan, elle n'avait eu aucun problèmes pour trouver la main droite de Jane et la saisir afin de l'empêcher de partir.

Une réponse bien trop vive étant donné le ton plaisantin du blondinet, mais dès qu'il abordait ce sujet, l'agent le prenait toujours sérieusement. En effet, ce fameux soir où il était venu frapper à sa porte, il lui avait fait part de ses incertitudes. Sachant que sa quête de vengeance finirait par la blesser et, même si l'idée de ne plus jamais la voir lui semblait irréalisable, un simple mot de la jeune femme suffirait, et il partirait.

Or, pour le moment, Lisbon n'envisageait pas une seconde de lui demander une telle chose.

Elle le sentit rire derrière elle, la poitrine de Jane tressautant contre son dos, tellement il se tenait près d'elle.

- Si tu n'es pas plus discrète, femme, nous allons vite nous faire repérer… _se moqua-t-i__l_.

Teresa se contenta de grommeler, vexée. Même si elle ne pouvait le voir à cet instant, elle devinait qu'il était en train de lever les yeux au ciel avec son fichu sourire moqueur.

Elle se redressa, arrêtant de s'appuyer contre le mur, et remua discrètement son bras gauche afin de le désengourdir. Elle sentit alors la main de Patrick effleurer son épaule, et glisser lentement le long de ce bras, telle une caresse, qui s'arrêta brièvement au poignet avant qu'il n'entremêle ses doigts à ceux de la brunette.

Cette dernière en soupira d'aise.

- Je ne vais nul part, Teresa… _la rassura-t-il_.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête afin de l'apercevoir. Seuls son menton et sa mâchoire entraient dans son champ de vision, mais elle laissa son front reposer contre cette dernière, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir douté de lui. Il caressa affectueusement sa paume à l'aide de son pouce.

- Tu sais pourtant que je suis contre les démonstrations d'affection au Bureau… _soupira-t-elle._

- Je regrette le temps où tu ne l'étais pas encore

Lisbon releva la tête.

- LaRoche était à deux doigts de nous surprendre, je te signal ! _S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse._

- Penses tu vraiment que j'aurais oublié de fermer la porte ?

- Il l'aurait forcée si VanPelt n'était pas intervenue. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle commence à avoir de sérieux soupçons…

- Premièrement, tu n'avais qu'a faire moins de bruits, _lui fit-il fièrement remarquer_.

Remarque qui lui valut un coup douloureux dans les côtes.

- Ouch ! Vilaine sad…

Mais il dû s'interrompre car l'agent devant eux venait de se retourner dans leur direction avec un regard les incitants à se taire. Lisbon fit un sourire d'excuse à Ron qui finit par reporter son attention sur Higtower.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? _Dit-elle en haussant les s__ourcils_.

- Mmh… Que VanPelt à plus que de sérieux doutes si tu veux mon avis, étant donné qu'elle nous a vue sortir du débarras ce fameux jour

L'agent grimaça.

- Peut être qu'elle s'est dit qu'on élaborait un de tes plans foireux en douce ? _tenta-t-elle_.

- C'est aussi le fameux jour où tu es rentrée avec ton tee-shirt à l'envers…

- Et merde… Justement, tu vois pourquoi je ne veux plus qu'on fasse ca au Bureau maintenant ?

- Justement, non. Si VanPelt le sait, l'équipe doit déjà être au courant, donc je ne vois plus l'intérêt de se priver.

- Doit ? Tu n'es pas sûr ? Depuis quand Patrick Jane n'est-il plus sûre de lui ? _Se moqua-t-elle_.

- Disons que, depuis quelques temps, mon attention est légèrement accaparée ailleurs… _lui souffla-t-il._

La jeune femme déglutit, essayant de rassembler ses esprits et trouver une répartie. Cette dernière ne fut pas longue à venir, avec Jane, c'était un automatisme.

- Seulement « légèrement » ? _Releva-t-elle_.

Elle l'entendit rire dans son dos. Puis elle sentit sa main, l'autre étant toujours emprisonnée par les doigts de Teresa, effleurer sa nuque et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se poser sur sa hanche, provoquant chez elle une multitude de frissons. Elle ferma les yeux et expira, très lentement.

- Depuis quand l'Agent Senior Teresa Lisbon n'écoute plus aux réunions de ses supérieurs ? _Lui chuchota Jane, provocateur_.

- Depuis que son consultant lui fait ramener du travail à la maison, _sourit-elle_.

Ils rirent, un peu trop fort peut être car, tout à coup, le mentaliste s'éloigna d'elle, rompant tout contact physique.

Cette soudaine sensation de froid ramena l'agent dans la réalité, remarquant ainsi l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la salle. Alors, Lisbon vit le regard noir que braquait Hightower en sa direction. La brunette fit profil bas et se prit soudain d'intérêt pour ses chaussures, telle une adolescente prit en flagrant délit de bavardage par son professeur.

Encore un effet Jane, ce qu'elle pouvait détester celui-là.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle eût de nouveau chaud, Jane ayant retrouvé sa place tout contre elle.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus discrète, Lisbon… _se moqua-t-il_.

- Oh la ferme, tu veux

Elle le sentit relever légèrement la tête, puis il émit un faible grognement de frustration.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Nous continuerons cette discussion ce soir, je t'attendrais _à la maison_.

- On ne rentre pas ensemble ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas cette fois, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant… lança-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

Il l'embrassa discrètement à la commissure des lèvres, celles-ci n'étant pas directement accessibles de la position où il se trouvait, et se pencha une dernière fois à son oreille.

- Ne reviens pas trop tard surtout

Et de nouveau, il fit froid.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent et les différents agents clignèrent des yeux, encore à moitié endormit par l'obscurité.

Lisbon se retourna, Jane avait déjà disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage derrière lui. Tel un fantôme, un songe tout droit sortie des fantasmes de la brunette.

Cependant, en sortant patiemment derrière ses collègues de la salle de conférence, elle savait déjà qu'elle partirait tôt du Bureau ce soir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi pressée de rentrer _à la maison_.

**Tbc ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord, désolé du retard (panne d'inspiration, Noël... Enfin, vous savez ^^). Donc voilà mon cadeau de fin d'année, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

_**Merci à Manol'a, LAurore, MadMouse, Sassie et cafougnette pour leur Reviews ! **_

_**Kritari, Totorsg et Enjoy : Si vous avez aimez la tendresse du 1er chapitre, alors celui-ci devrait vous plaire ;)**_

_**LouiseMentalist : Voir l'enthousiasme que produit ma fic sur toi est un plaisir à lire (même si ce n'est pas de vrais mots xD)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Très bonne Nouvelle Année et une Bonne Lecture ! =D**_

* * *

><p>Lisbon poussa la porte de son appartement, éreintée par toute la paperasse qu'elle avait eu à remplir au cours de l'après-midi. A peine s'était-elle retournée après avoir refermé derrière elle, qu'une silhouette blonde était soudainement apparue, la bloquant contre la porte grâce à ses deux bras positionnés de chaque côtés de son visage. Frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque, elle en laissa tomber sac et trousseau de clés dans un hoquet de surprise.<p>

- Bonsoir, _la salua-t-il sur un ton de séducte__ur._

- Bonsoir, _répondit-elle en riant_.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, Teresa essayant de comprendre la raison de cette « agression », tandis que, dans l'obscurité, Jane souriait malicieusement.

- Tu te demandes ce que je complote, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je m'en fiche... _dit-elle en haussant les épaules_.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir pendant une seconde.

- Menteuse !

La brunette sourit, l'enthousiasme de l'ancien medium était communicatif.

- Tu m'as eu, _céda-t-elle_. Allez, vas-y, surprends-moi…

- C'est toi qui va deviner, ferme les yeux.

- Oh non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ça ce soir…_ se plaignit la brunette_.

Avant même qu'ils ne forment un _couple_ - ou plutôt un _duo_, comme ils aimaient se qualifier (elle, plus précisément) -, Jane avait commencé à apprendre à Lisbon comment développer son sens de la déduction et de l'observation. Pour une obscure raison, cela était devenu une véritable mission pour lui depuis que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Patrick la voulait capable de l'arrêter dans de futurs situations…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ses exercices n'étaient pas toujours du goût de l'agent. Au début cela avait été amusant, il changeait quelque chose dans la pièce en douce puis lui demandait de fermer les yeux, elle devait alors découvrir par sa seule mémoire visuelle ce qui avait disparue. Elle avait alors découvert, qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, on était capable d'enregistrer beaucoup d'informations en très peu de temps, sans même en avoir conscience.

Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui cacher ses clés de voiture le matin avant de partir travailler, elle avait trouvée ça bien moins drôle. Le point positif, c'est qu'elle avait vite progressé.

- Allez Teresa, s'il-te-plaît ?_ supplia-t-il_.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il prenait cet air-là, il la faisait craquer à chaque fois. _Et cet idiot le sait très bien… _marmonna la jeune femme intérieurement.

- Seulement si, après ça, tu arrêtes de jouer au maître Jedi avec moi, ok ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles_, chuchota-t-il avec un air innocent_.

Elle le regarda, blasée, et le blondinet s'esclaffa.

- Je te laisserais un répit d'une semaine,_ lui accorda-t-il_.

- Au moins deux, mmh ?

Il rit de nouveau.

- Adjugé, jeune padawan. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Non sans montrer son agacement par un long soupir, elle obtempéra.

- Alors ? _La pressa-t-il_.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir au moins ! _Lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée_.

Teresa se concentra d'abord sur ce qu'elle sentait, en faisant abstraction de l'après-rasage de Jane qui n'aidait pas. En réponse à ce qu'elle détecta, son ventre émit un petit gargouillement.

- Tu as encore préparé le dîner_, sourit-elle_.

- Tes talents culinaires ne me laissent guère le choix_, la taquina-t-il_.

L'agent donna un coup droit devant elle et, en entendant le gémissement étouffé de son interlocuteur, conclue que même en étant aveugle, elle savait frapper où cela faisait mal.

- Ca va, j'ai compris Jane, tu es l'homme au foyer dont toutes les femmes rêvent

Elle se prit à l'imaginer passant l'aspirateur en portant un tablier imprimé de motifs floraux et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne te moques pas, femme, c'est plutôt toi qui serait à critiquer dans cette histoire,_ rétorqua-t-il_.

Les paupières toujours closes, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui - _au son de sa voix, elle devina qu'il souriait_ -, tu rentres tard le soir, prend une bière et ose demander à ton homme dévoué pourquoi le dîner n'est pas encore prêt. Un vrai cliché machiste à toi seule…

La brunette rit de nouveau.

- Eh ! Ca ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, j'avais passé une très mauvaise journée…

Les rires du consultant se joignirent à ceux de Lisbon, se remémorant ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échangés ce fameux soir. Patrick s'était sentit si rassuré de constater qu'elle aussi s'était habituée à cette drôle de routine entre eux. Etre l'un avec l'autre paraissait si naturel que, parfois, ça en devenait effrayant.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Teresa, laissant ses lèvres glisser le long de sa joue, cédant quelques baisers au passage, humant ce parfum dont il ne se lassait pas…

- Je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer si tu continu de faire ça… _soupira__-t-elle_.

- Justement_, continua-t-il entre deux baisers_, tu dois apprendre à te concentrer dans toutes les situations…

- Et toi, apprendre à te contrôler.

- Ose me dire que ça te déplais_, la défia-t-il_.

- Allez Jane… _le supplia-t-elle._

En bon joueur, il reprit sa position initiale.

- Et maintenant, suis-je assez loin ? Je peux encore m'éloigner si l'attraction que j'exerce sur toi est trop forte…_ se moqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif_.

A l'instant même où elle lui tirait la langue, elle sût que ça n'arrangerait pas son cas, et le rire du blondinet ne tarda pas à suivre. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre, elle en était persuadée.

L'agent se reconcentra sur sa mission.

Bon, que sentait-elle d'autre ? Une subtile flagrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, c'était doux, parfumé… Elle la rangea dans un coin de sa tête et passa à ce qu'elle avait vu. Jane lui avait immédiatement bloqué la vue, et l'obscurité n'aidait pas… Tiens, l'obscurité… La brunette se rappelait qu'il faisait sombre, qu'aucunes lampes n'étaient allumées, mais qu'il ne faisait pas noir pour autant puisqu'elle avait vu le sourire de son consultant. Que se rappelait-elle d'autre ?

Le plafond, au-dessus de son salon… Des lueurs orangées, dansant au-dessus de leur tête… L'odeur mystère revint sur le devant de la scène et le lien se fit. Elle ouvrit des yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise.

L'ancien medium la dévisageait, il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard durant les quelques secondes qu'avait durée sa réflexion. Il souriait déjà, fier de son élève, et de l'effet produit.

- Des bougies ? _bégaya-t-elle_. Tu… Tu as allumé des bougies ? Ici ?

- Tout un tas de bougies, en faites…

Il laissa tomber son bras droit afin qu'elle puisse voir le salon et contempler son travail.

Quand le medium parlait d'un tas de bougies, il n'avait pas exagéré. Des centaines de petites bougies plates, chacune dans un support en verre, étaient disposées sur toutes les surfaces planes de la pièce. Il avait commencé par en longer les contours, sa petite table d'entrée, les rebords des fenêtres, son écran de télévision - vraiment risqué ce coups-là - puis le mur du fond avec le dessus de son armoire et chacune de ses étagères. Bien sûre, sa table basse n'y avait pas non plus échappée.

Teresa connaissait un certain côté romantique au mentaliste, elle en avait aperçue quelques facettes au cours des dernières années, mais ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En faites, cela avait plutôt l'air d'une vaste blague - _Jane souri__t de toutes ses dents_ - ou d'une tentative de corruption…

La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Le sourire du consultant disparu, décontenancé par ce ton accusateur.

- Comment ça ?

- Jane, tu as mis des bougies partout. C'est que tu as forcément une connerie à te faire pardonner, _elle regarda à nouveau son salon_, et elle doit vraiment être de taille celle-là…

Il garda sa bouche entre-ouverte encore quelques secondes puis, finalement, explosa de rire. Jamais encore il n'avait ri de cette façon.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle _? l'interrogea l'agent, agacée mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face au rire franc de son compagnon._

- Tu es trop paranoïaque, mais je pense l'avoir bien mérité…

- La paranoïa est une question de survie pour travailler avec toi, je te signal… _riposta-t-elle avec un air renfrogné_. Et puis, si ce n'est pas une tentative de corruption, pourquoi aurais-tu…

Elle surprit le mentaliste à fuir son regard, celui-ci soudainement captivé par leurs chaussures. S'il ne faisait pas si sombre, elle aurait sûrement pu le voir rougir, elle en était persuadée.

- Oh… _elle regarda à nouveau son salon_ _puis, _Oh… _de nouveau Jane._

- Qui se sent bête maintenant, hein ?

- Tu as vraiment fait ça… pour moi ? _voulut-elle s'assurer_.

Jane soupira. Lui qui voulait mettre un peu de romantisme dans la vie de Lisbon, cela s'avérait décourageant. Un élan de culpabilité traversa la brunette en constatant qu'il était vexé, et déçu.

- Patrick, _l'appela-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son torse_, excuse-moi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Tu sais, se reprit-il, tu n'as pas vraiment tord en réalité. J'avais bien quelque chose à te dire, mais est-ce vraiment une "connerie" ? Je ne sais pas vraiment…

L'agent fronça les sourcils, de nouveau sur ses gardes.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca semble idiot maintenant, tu as rompue le charme… _marmotta-t-il._

- Ne fais pas le difficile, toi et moi savons très bien que tu vas me le dire de toute façon,_ soupira la brunette_.

Il la questionna du regard. « _Vraiment ?_ ».

- Tu n'aurais pas allumé toutes ces bougies si ce n'était qu'une idiotie, non ?

- Tu marques un point… _Le mentalist la dévisagea, emplit de fierté_. Tu deviens un jedi,_ souria-t-il._

- N'essaie pas d'esquiver la question s'il-te-plaît,_ lui ordonna-t-elle en le frappant au bras._

- Parce que tu crois que me frapper me fera parler plus vite ?

Elle leva de nouveau son bras, prête à sévir, un air menaçant sur ce si joli visage.

- D'accord, _concéda-t-il_, mais sache que je n'aime pas du tout cette politique !

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, qu'il lui rendit, et ils s'affrontèrent ainsi silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, Jane rapprocha son visage à hauteur de celui de Teresa, se pinça nerveusement les lèvres.

Parler de sentiments n'avait jamais été quelque chose de facile pour lui, ni pour Lisbon d'ailleurs. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, et la jeune femme avait tellement sacrifiée et subit pour lui. Il devait lui dire à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux, elle méritait de savoir.

- Je t'aime.

Le consultant sourit, une lueur malicieuse faisant pétiller ses pupilles, tel un enfant sur le point d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.

Lisbon, quant à elle, resta indécise quelques temps, comme si elle attendait qu'il rajoute autre chose. Comme rien ne vint, elle soupira de soulagement.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, je m'attendais à quelque chose de grave…

- Attend, Teresa, je viens de te dire que je t'aimais. Ca ne te fait rien ? s'énerva l'ancien medium.

Elle rit.

- Jane, je le savais déjà. Lorsque tu as frappé à ma porte ce fameux soir en me demandant d'être ta seconde chance, tu m'as montré que tu m'aimais. Quand tu as retiré ton alliance pour me la confier, là encore, tu m'as montré que tu m'aimais, et d'une façon plus forte que ce que de simples mots ne pourraient le retranscrire…

- Je… Je voulais m'assurer que tu en sois consciente. L'inconvénient des actes, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas toujours faciles à interpréter. Parfois, les mots sont nécessaires…

- Pas dans notre cas,_ dit-elle en souriant sereinement_.

- Mais ça reste plaisant à entendre…_ soupira-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de la brunette_.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la joue du medium, sa peau encore douce suite à un rasage récent. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer ce contact frais sur son visage brûlant.

- Je t'aime, Patrick… _murmura-t-elle_.

Durant des années, Jane avait eût peur de cette situation. Se faire aimer de quelqu'un. Les conséquences étaient si désastreuses… Mais si cela valait le coup ? Aimer et être aimé d'une personne comme Teresa Lisbon était la première chose qui le faisait se sentir être quelqu'un de bien, parce qu'un homme digne d'être aimé d'une telle femme se devait d'être quelqu'un de bien non ?

Les yeux toujours clos, il glissa doucement jusqu'à trouver les lèvres de la jeune femme puis les captura dans un tendre baiser.

Un baiser qui s'éternisa, leurs échanges s'emportant en même temps que leur rythme cardiaque. Conservant leur étreinte, ils quittèrent l'entrée et se dirigèrent maladroitement vers le salon où la veste de Lisbon vola dans un coin.

Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, l'agent luttant pour retirer la chemise du consultant qui faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Avec une lueur malicieuse, elle le fit basculer sur le sol et se dirigea vers les escaliers en face d'eux.

Avachis par terre, il la regardait, perdu. Elle lui sourit, provocatrice, remontant à reculons les marches qui menaient à sa chambre._ Leur_ chambre. Alors il sourit à son tour en se relevant, avant de la poursuivre jusqu'à l'étage.

Le dîner attendrait.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong> : Ne demandez pas, je ne sais pas d'où est sortit ce délire sur Star Wars... -'


End file.
